User blog:Swimswimfruit/An army for the End
Owari just entered Doyle's room. Owari: Hey, how's it going? Doyle: I just finished making some corrections to the nerve system... With this biomechanical imporevement in the spinal nerve cells, I estimate a 40% increase in battle prowess. Owari' That's lovely, I can't wait to see the finished result! Owari takes a seat, next to Doyle who's still burried in his papers. Owari: *playfull tone and cheerfull face* So, how many do you expect them to be? Doyle: With the currect funds and situations we have, I think we will manage fifty. Owari: Oooh... Good. His face changes, and his look turns completly evil. A wide smile appears is formed and his eyes open wiedly, like a madman's. Owari: So an Army of Noise is what I'm getting... Doyle: Yes, it all boils down to your plan, after all... That Sound is Crucial to making them fully functioning. Owari stands up, having gotten the information he wanted, and leaves. Owari: Keep up the good work. At this rate, when they make their first appearance, I'm pretty sure that even Vegapunk will bow down to your creation. Doyle: Of course he wil... FInally. ---- We see Connor and Lavy in the main hall of The Force. Lavy is seated on a very expensive-looking sofa, while Connor is standing infront of a big wooden furnature. Lavy: Maaan, you've got it easy. I'd give anything to fight Mugen instead of Marcus! That guy's a beast! He had almost twenty four opportunities to kill me in our fight! Connor: Give me a break. That guy can infinately spawn anything you can pretty much imagine... At least, you are both purely martial artists. Connor pours some scotch in two fine looking glasses, picks them up, and brings them to the table infront of the sofa. He then takes a seat himself and relaxes. Connor: Still, we got ourselves in some deep shit. Not only did we pick a fight against a Double Yonko crew, but their Boss brought an ex-Yonkou, a crew that by itself is at least Shischibukai level, and their captain who pretty much could be considered just a step behind a Yonko. That's roughly four Yonkous, past, present or future! Lavy: That might be the case, but we have some massive weapons on our sides too, right? Magnus and Owari, no matter how powerfull, cancel eachother out in the equation, so that leaves the rest. I'm pretty sure that I can hold Marcus down since he's been weakend by his recent fight... I'm pretty sure you can make the fight with Mugen end in a draw based on the powerlevels I've seen, and well... Even though that Demon Swordsman is amazingly powerfull, he's taken too many beatings. Venator should be enough... Connor: Fair enough. But what about the rest? The Espada Pirates and the Mugen Pirates are all powerfull individuals... If Magnus actually goes ahead and asks for the help of the Oni Pirates and the Mafia Pirates, like he did in the war against the Ice King, then we might be in for a suprise. Lavy: I dunno about the Oni Pirates, but I do hear you on the Mafia Pirates... I hear that their captain, Shuji, is on a level of his own... Probbaly around Mugen's level? Connor: Could be higher. Lavy:Maybe. The take a sip from their drinks, and continue their talk. Lavy: Still... We still have around five thousand men, courtesy of Ina's Mafia connections, Doyle with his "Arsenal of a Genius", and of course, Cello, the man who I cannot, for the love of me, figure out a way to defeat. Connor: Indeed, but you did notice, right? Owari managed to finally inflict a slash on him! Lavy: Yeah! Still, I think that if he was able to enter that state he calls "Soul Burst", he'd be able to take him down. Connor: Probably... What is needed, I think, is a Haki far superior to most, and Strenght so overwhelming it would rival the most legendary of men. Lavy: Oh, and let's not forget that Doyle is building something!!! Connor: Yes... The Project: Madness, as he and Owari call it. I wonder what kind of army they are building... The two friends pass their night talking abour several things involving their goal... As the night fades away, we are taken back to the past... We see two boys living in poverty, trying to make ends meet. They had to learn to fight, to become strong to survive... At the age of 14, the two boys decided to split up, to train diligently, to become really strong... Then, they would become fighters for hire... They would be so strong, that their work would cost a small fortune! And so they did. Lavi and Connor regrouped at the age of 18, and started their own adventures... No ethic boundaries were set in their job, and they managed to make a living out of doing work for Mafia bosses, Pirates and of course Kings and Queens. A man they met in one of their journeys, Cello, approached them a few days ago... He asked them if they knew who Magnus is, and then proposed that they work under a man who is the exact same... But evil. Considering the ammounth of wealth concquering the world offered, they instantly accepted... And now here they are, living a life of wealth in The Force's hideout mansion.... They both know however how much risk there is to this game they are playing. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts